


Horny Supercomputer Gives the Good Succ

by Ink_Pots



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, But I wrote this instead of actually doing my schoolwork, But this time it's, Even less plot, I'm gonna fail cuz I'm too gay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mmm my writing gets worse every time, My second work where the Squippo takes the dicko, Tentacles, This isn't even good at all, White Out, the second chapter has, two dicc one Squipp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Pots/pseuds/Ink_Pots
Summary: I saw a Tumblr blog (squipthirstclub) giving this headcannon where the Squip gets horny when he drinks Mountain Dew White Out, so I stole that idea and wrote something terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops sorry for cursing this planet with my fics that gradually become worse and less well written. Oh well. If you expected something good, flee while you still can.

_This party blows._ A small bean hunched over at the bar before immediately correcting his posture out of instinct. _Everything is going wrong. Christine is hanging with Jake, I can’t find Michael, and Chloe is constantly sexually harassing me. I just need some time alone. I can’t really screw up things further._  


“What’ll it be?” a shady man behind the bar asked. _Woah, this place has a bartender? Jake really is loaded. I barely can afford the clothes the Squip makes me buy._  


“Uhh, just get me a soda,” the boy carded through his hair. He was met with a scoff and a red cup filled with a clear bubbly beverage. _Probably Sprite. God, he probably thinks I’m lame ordering a soda at a high school party bar._ Regardless, he downed it, asked for another, and looked around. _I want to go home. Why am I even still here? This whole thing was a total bust._ The little sad twink began to drown out his sorrows in soda containing far beyond the recommended daily average sugar intake. By the time he was done, he drank enough sugar to last the next week. The boy sighed. _Being a borderline diabetic loser is not helping. I guess I really can’t do anything on my own._ “Reactivate,” was whispered under his breath, even though it did not need be.  


“What did you do?” a voice asked, sounding far more worried than usual.  


“I just sat here and sulked. Nothing new,” the junior replied, confused as to why his Squip sounded so off but trying to calm him.  


“Ask that man what exactly it is you drank,” the Squip was usually bossy, but now he was outright demanding. _Okay, okay. Chill._ The loner turned to ask his bartender what he was served.  


“Dude, it was just soda. Don’t act like you’re drunk or some shit,” the tender sounded annoyed.  


“What the FUCK did you serve us!?!” the Squip’s voice sounded as furious as a teenager going through puberty could possibly sound, cracking and pitchy.  


“What the fuck did you serve me?” Jeremy paused before speaking, on edge by how his usually so calm and composed supercomputer seemed to have snapped.  


“It’s not alcohol, like I said. Just some Mountain Dew White Out. Calm down, dude,” the bewildered tender answered.  


“Get up. We’re leaving,” the strained voice ordered. _What? Why? Not that I’m complaining, but you sound not alright._ All of a sudden, a cloud of blue pixels materialized into a disheveled suited man. His nearly black hair tousled, face red, eyes clouded, and panting. _Panting?!? Are you okay? What happened?_ “Different flavors of Mountain Dew have different effects on Squips. The information of what each one does is classified, but I believe I just figured out what that one does.” Without warning, a wave of warmth washed over the youth, pooling in his groin. _Oh fuck oh fuck why?_ Not taking another moment, the teen excused himself and stumbled off to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him. _Great, no one can judge me yelling to myself in here._  


“Now, would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?” Jeremy did not try controlling his voice, no one being able to see him and the party raging in the background.  


“As I already told you, certain Mountain Dews do different things the Squips. As far as I know, this and other drugs are the only way to directly influence our coding. Squips can turn on and off the physicals feelings they get from their hosts. It would be unfortunate if a Squip could not properly function if they were in as much pain as their injured host who needed assistance. However, Squips do not normally feel anything physically on their own, so while they can control their input, they mostly cannot control their output,” the Squip was nervously pacing, playing with his imaginary hands.  


“Wait,” the youth paused, clearing his throat to assure his voice would not crack again, “you’re saying I’m horny because you are?!”  


“We’re horny because you drank Mountain Dew White Out,” the frustrated computer grumbled.  


“Well, how was I supposed to know? No one ever told me!” the indignant teen shot back, sliding his back down the wall, crouching on the ground.  


“How was I supposed to know the drink of choice for this Halloween party would be a god damn Mountain Dew flavor?” the Squip whimpered, sounding more upset than ever previously known before. The tic tac grabbed his temples and crossed his legs, sitting on the floor in front of his human.  


“Well, what are we supposed to do?” the soon to be adult was hoping his Squip would provide all of the answers.  


“There is no easy solution to this, Jeremy. It is an unfortunate situation,” the uncomfortable technology rested his scrunched up face in his palms, “There are three things you could do: try to stumble your way home to your bed, try to go to sleep here, or try and take care of your… um… problem.” Jeremy didn’t previously think that a computer could be embarrassed, but with the way that last sentence was dragged on, his beliefs changed. Another wave of heat hit him and he realized he wasn’t going anywhere. _And I don’t want to pass out in someone else’s bathroom, especially not at a party like this._ The remaining option made his cheeks light up somehow more than they already were.  


“Uhh… how long is this gonna last if I don’t,” the teen searched for an option D, but there didn’t seem to be one.  


“Four hours,” informed the man in front of him, struggling to talk. _Okay, so not happening._ An alarming thought occurred to his host.  


“Wait, so if I… will you…?” he did not want to say the words. _If I have an orgasm will you feel it?_  


“Yes, I will feel everything, Jeremy,” the computer practically moaned, starting to lose it. He wrapped his arms around himself as if he was wearing a straitjacket and fell onto the floor, curling into a ball. “Oh god,” that was a moan, “why did you have to drink so much?” Jeremy looked at the sight before him. Yes, he was extremely aroused, but not to the point where he could not control himself. The Mountain Dew seemed to affect the Squip in an even greater level than the hormonal teenager. _This is so strange. I dunno if I can do this._ Suddenly, the little bean on the floor snapped its head to stare directly into the human before him. No words were needed; the supercomputer’s eyes pleaded quite clearly. His whole body followed, going from being a little lima bean on the floor to a bean on his knees. _Oh my god he is begging. The person I obey and beg to do things all the time is begging me. Begging me to basically let him cum. Holy fuck._  


Jeremy answered by tugging his sleeve off and pulling it down. The android outfit was a one piece, so the junior would have to get completely naked in order to accomplish his goal. He stood up to let his costume fall to the floor, followed by his briefs. He seemed to get the impression that he would just jack off while the Squip watched and moaned or whatever, but the boy was quickly corrected when he felt a man shove him into the cold drywall.  


“Wait! What-” the surprised teen had barely any time to squeak out a protest before lips crashed against him, sucking and biting his bottom lip. A tongue streaked across gritted teeth, asking for an entrance. However, the boy was still denying his computer, trying to desperately break free. The Squip was not so keen on this. A jolt of electricity shook Jeremy, just harsh enough for him to yelp in pain and let the needy super computer in. Brown locks were grabbed in one hand while another arm leaned against the wall, trapping the small build. An eager tongue shoved down his throat, exploring every crevice and bump. The Squip moaned into the connection until he felt the pinned boy frantically tap his suited shoulder, needing to breathe. The computer finally complied, pulling away and watching as his human gasped for breath, hacking quite violently until it dissolved into panting.  


Jeremy was prepared to let loose and shriek at the Squip until its audio processors malfunctioned, but let his mouth fall open at the sight he was met with. Tears that were too blue streaked down a face that only conveyed one emotion: utter desperation. His mouth was wide open, pink tongue lolling out. One eye was shut completely while the other was half lidded and glazed over, dark and lost. Greased dark chocolate locks clung to a red face, holding onto sweat. The teen had seen countless pornos, but he had never witnessed something so incredibly lewd. He found that he could gaze on forever, enraptured not only by the look, but by the fact that it was his Squip who was so far gone. _Oh my god. The guy who’s supposed to be unfeeling and constantly composed is fucking broken by a goddamn soda shit oh my god. Why is it so erotic? Aggh!_ The answer he received somehow surprised him even more.  


“It’s because you’re so beautiful,” a hazy breath gasped out. _Woah, what? He really is broken, is-_ The boy’s thoughts were cut off by a peck on his wet lips, followed by another admiration. “You’re simply incredible,” the Squip responded by smooching the boy’s Adam’s apple.  


“That’s the Mountain Dew talking,” unconvinced trembling lips announced.  


Another kiss trailed lower and argued, “No, Jeremy, any girl would be lucky to have you.” This repeated, “Society may see you as uncool, but fuck ‘em.” This kiss was followed by a few short licks and sucks to the navel, “You have the most adorable reactions to anything.” Each sentence was followed by a descending peck, “Your pretty blue eyes widen, your whole body freezes up, and sometimes…” the Squip reaches the base of a semi hard cock and bites lightly, drawing a shameful whimper, “you make these delicious noises. I could just…” A devilish grin licked in one strip up to the tip, causing even more sinful whimpers, “Eat you up.” _This is wrong. He’s a computer. Not only that, a male computer!_ In one fluid motion, he took all of the teen into his mouth and down his throat, luckily not having a gag reflex. Jeremy instinctively thrusted into the feeling and gave a small little groan. _Oh, but does it really matter?_  


At first, movements were slow and paced. The Squip traced shapes with his tongue into the underside of the object in his mouth while bobbing to and fro, squeezing his throat to create more delicious pressure. This didn’t last for very long until the junior in his mouth began instinctively jolting his hips forward every few seconds, disrupting the gentle rhythm. Abandoning any semblance of control, the supercomputer violently rocked his head back and forth, not embarrassed enough to try and conceal how with each movement, high pitched squeals of pleasure escaped him. _Oh fuck oh yes oh my yES- He’s crying!_ Indeed, the still clothed man’s eyes streamed enough faintly glowing water to seemingly redress a drought. The pleasure was so perfect that it had completely broken the Squip mentally and emotionally, leaving him sobbing and moaning, trying to reach release as soon as non-humanly possible.  


It didn’t really matter to Jeremy anymore that he was being sucked off by a male piece of technology in the bathroom of a high school party. All that mattered was that his Squip never ever stopped. Each time the teen felt his swollen head hitting the back of the kneeling man’s throat, he felt like a ticking time bomb ready to go off. Soon enough, his attempts to mask his pleasure faded as he gasped and writhed wantonly under his Squip’s attentive mouth. His thoughts became a jumbled mess of muddled words and pleadings for more as he grasped at the shoulder length messy locks below him in an attempt to ground himself. For a brief second, their eyes met as the Squip glanced up.  


“Holy fuck!” Jeremy cried out, losing it over the ephemeral eye contact. Seeing such a proud and supposedly lifeless man so utterly gone and consumed with unbridled emotion was what sent him over the edge, hips twitching and shooting cum down his Squip’s throat in long spurts. The Squip planned to ride out his orgasm, but completely blanked. He desperately tried hugging onto his human’s legs for support, but his digital body instead decided to forget how muscles worked as he crumpled to the floor, glitching and shuddering. On the other hand, Jeremy braced himself against the wall behind him, moaning out and twitching all over until he slid down the surface and was once again seated on the cool tile, utterly spent. Once the junior was able to regain his composure, he looked over to his Squip. The wrinkled man lay sprawled at his feet, eyes shut and breathing normally once again.  


“Uhh, are you okay?” Jeremy coughed out, poking his Squip. With no response, he moved onto slapping his tic tac in the face. In any other circumstance, he probably would have enjoyed that, but after what had only just occurred, the boy felt a pang of guilt even though his Squip did not respond. _Oh my god he passed out. I didn’t even know that was possible. Okay well umm, I guess I’ll just sit here until he wakes up. I hope he’s not literally broken. That would suck. Not literally suck though I mean- stop it, me!_  


After a few silent minutes, the Squip finally came to, pushing himself up on his shaky arms to once again catch eyes with his human, blushing as he did but not breaking contact. The computer seemed to be mostly there, perhaps only slightly jolted.  


The messy tic tac sat up and stammered out some words, “Uhh, I think I rebooted.” The boy staring down at him, for some reason, laughed. Technology flushed deeper but continued nevertheless, “I feel much better. Uhh… thank you, Jeremy.” No longer able to keep the gaze, the Squip nervously glanced down at his knees, cheeks burning bright. _Huh, I didn’t know he could feel embarrassed._ Not answering that thought, the Squip pulled himself up and offered assistance once more, “We should probably be heading back home.” _Was that a suggestion and not a command? Weird._ Still going unanswered, the teen dusted himself off and redressed. He faintly recognized the fact that he did indeed cum on the bathroom wall, but decided to ignore it. The Squip gently guided Jeremy to the exit, being strangely kind and caring. Jeremy felt weird. _This is going to be an awkward drive home._


	2. Thicc Squipp Gets Two Diccs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh look at the title. THAT'S IT. What, were you expecting better? It's me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. I wasn't even high at all in the making of this. I deserve death. Imma kms. So sorry.

Jeremy absentmindedly scrolled through the pages of Reddit. He finally had a minute to himself, so he decided to be productive and look through r/IAmA, where people can announce who they are and offer to ask any questions any internet stranger has. Finally, the boy saw one that piqued his interest, titled _I am the guy with two penises. AMA._ The teenager almost spat out his water. He quickly clicked on the post and then the links to the proof. He was met face to face with two fully functional penises, side to side and eight inches each. _Holy fuck they’re perfect. This guy has 16 inches of dick. I’m so fascinated, and I kinda wanna touch it._ He spent the next few minutes reading the various questions and answers, completely in awe. The intrigued reader became more and more jealous of the various lovers described in the post.  


“Jeremy,” an annoyed voice sounded. Jeremy glanced behind him to see a cross-legged man on his bed, face in hand. “You cannot be serious,” the Squip was utterly done. He really didn’t know what to say anymore.  


The flustered teen tried to defend himself, “What? He has two dicks! How can I not want to touch them?” The flustered boy hid his face behind his chair, embarrassed. _Uggh, it’s not like It’s gonna happen anyways. Wait… the Squip can shapeshift…_  


“No!” a voice yelled, firm. _Please?_ The Squip blushed furiously and looked away, “You’re being a lot less modest than normal. It’s weird.”  


“Yeah but two dicks. Two of them!” Jeremy was adamant on his desire to see a double dick supreme in person. The computer stared down at his fingers for a few moments.  


The tension in the room felt as if it were going to explode before the man whispered, “Fine.” The horny teen looked ecstatic and actually fell out of his chair, stumbling over to get in between his computer’s legs. _Oh my god, I can’t believe he actually said yes. Yes!_ The Squip looked away as his pants and briefs faded away to reveal two cocks. Immediately the interested boy began poking and prodding every little spot. The Squip should have been fine, not being able to feel anything but what his host did, but he appeared as red as anyone else would have in the situation. He attempted to observe anything else, squirming and looking genuinely uncomfortable until he decided to simply stare at what was developing, cheeks scarlet.  


Meanwhile, Jeremy was thoroughly entranced in every movement he made. All just fit into place for him as he took one of the dicks into his mouth. The Squip released a short surprised groan but kept quiet, taking everything in with a look of amazement. Jeremy asking him for something like this had completely thrown him off guard. The teen sucked, bobbing his head back and forth, and put his tongue to good use. Disappointment bubbled up when he noticed none of his efforts being fruitful.  


“Why aren’t you getting hard?” Jeremy asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Even though he was constantly in the deepest corners of his host’s mind, the Squip was still having trouble processing the fact that Jeremy was on his knees, sucking him off willingly, without even asking.  


“Uhh, I can only feel what you feel normally, remember?” a shaky voice replied, attempting control.  


“Oh,” the boy commented. His face lit up at the implication, but it did not make him skip a beat, undoing his belt without hesitation. He really wanted to experiment with this. For some reason, the computer felt as if he should protest, but opted for staying silent. Breaths quick with anxiety abruptly turned sluggish when a warmth spread through his circuits. His dark eyes half lidded as both of his cocks hardened, spreading his legs in anticipation. The computer remembered how he had felt previously on a particular Halloween night. He knew that this was not his objective. His objective was to help Jeremy get with Christine, not this. Even so, what harm could this be? If the only thing that would come out of this were amazing, extraordinary sensations, then why not indulge? Suddenly, the Squip remembered something very important.  


“Ahh, Jeremy. I said no masturbation, remember?” the supercomputer tutted, grabbing the teenager’s arm and pulling it out of his pants. The boy whimpered a complaint, but was shushed by his Squip, smiling sweetly and ordering him up to lay on the soft blue comforter. Before acting, the Squip rested his eyes over his host, experiencing a strange burning feeling once he processed the look of want dressing his human’s features. Ignoring it, all the technology needed to do was cast a downward glance and return it upwards to compel the teen to undress completely, kicking his jeans then boxers off, followed by a bright t-shirt. Admiring his prize for a few seconds, the Squip realized the best course of action would be to assume a 69 position.  


The computer rested on his elbows on either side of ghost like hips and huffed warmth on his host’s crotch, sending tingles up the boy’s spine. Noticing this, the Squip sent a weak bolt of electricity up Jeremy’s back, eliciting a light moan from below. Encouraged, the Squip began to nibble at a swollen head before gently sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip. Meanwhile, the boy below him practiced moving his other head to and fro on one cock while rubbing the other. He halted for a few moments, bucking eager hips when he felt tender fingers massage his testicles. Not wishing to be outdone, the horny teen opened wide and proceeded to stuff both cocks into his hungry mouth. Without skipping a beat, he slammed both members down his throat. This did not last long until the inexperienced teenager choked, gagging and crying until he yanked his head backwards and frantically hacked and gasped for breath.  


The Squip chuckled around the painfully hard object in his mouth, creating sinfully pleasant vibrations before lifting himself up. He moved to settle on a spot near his human’s face, leering over him and beckoning him up. Jeremy obeyed, sitting upright and providing a questioning look.  


The Squip quickly smirked in response, “Take me inside you.”  


His human’s eyes widened in fear as he shifted back, “I don’t know if I ca-”  


He was calmed by a honeyed voice, “Shh, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” The machine gently caressed trembling, pale skin, rubbing over shoulders before ascending to rest over burning cheeks. Once again, the Squip felt that strange sensation within him, pooling heat in his wiring. It told him to kiss the boy sitting in front of him. Uncharacteristically, he listened, pulling Jeremy crashing into his lips and down for pleasant leverage. However surprised, Jeremy did not deny his Squip access. The pair swirled tongues in a dance of lust and desire, both moaning into the passionate connection. Biting his host’s bottom lip, the Squip grabbed a different pair of cheeks, giving a swift squeeze before smoothly lifting the needy boy over his right cock, then gradually sliding him down.  


Jeremy shuttered out a groan as he took more and more until he was completely filled to the brim with his Squip. The teen remained there for a bit before noticing that he was in charge of moving now. Gripping his Squip’s still suited shoulders, he pulled himself up before relaxing to slam back down again. Gasping from the sensation, Jeremy repeated this action again and then again, riding the man below him. Refusing to remain idle, the machine pulled both Jeremy’s and his other cock together, jerking them both off with one hand. As these motions sped up in need, the man bent over to lick at one of his human’s nipples, flicking it left and right in his mouth. With his free hand, he pinched and rubbed at the other nipple, not wishing to neglect it.  


“Ahh, Squip!” the junior whined, wrapping his arms behind the man’s neck, hugging him lightly. _I’m close!_  


The Squip responded by gasping huskily into his human’s ear, “Jeremy.” The way it sounded was so out of the ordinary, his Squip losing himself for a brief moment when he was usually so composed sent Jeremy over the edge. Instinctively, he pressed his lips back into his Squip’s, riding out his orgasm there. The two moaned and whimpered into each other, the junior twitching his hips erratically while the darker man milked both of their orgasms, squeezing and massaging both members together as cum spurted onto the younger appearing’s chest, covering him in milky seed. He fell back, breaking the kiss to collapse onto the soft bed, arms splayed out while his legs continued to hug around the dark man, still squeezing around him. Jeremy slowly soothed his rapid breaths until they relaxed into a normal pace.  


“God, Jeremy,” the spent man huffed out before pulling out, mesmerized by the way his cum flowed out of his human. Sighing, he flopped down next to him and threw an arm around the junior, holding him close and nuzzling into the crook of his flushed neck, humming contentedly.  


“We should do that again,” the teen noted eagerly, resting his eyes.  


“Yes. Yes, we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a dirty, dirty woman. If I have any more ideas, I'll post them on this work so keep ya eyes peeled, as in peel them right out to save yourself.


	3. White Label Sessytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip gets tied up and asks Jeremy to dom the shit outta him. Jeremy says, "Uhh k."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, fandom. I ship whatever I want to. If you're going to ridicule me, at least do it to my face. I love insults, dammit. Also, I think I glitched the end of chapter notes whoops.

Jeremy placed the shopping bag neatly on his desk in order to admire his spoils. His Squip had said nothing while the boy picked or checked out the items. In fact, he remained silent the whole ride to and from the supermarket. The tension was finally broken when the Squip tossed himself on Jeremy’s blue duvet and sighed, burying his face into his arms. _Yo, what’s up with you?_ The twink continued extracting his spoils from the bag until each item was orderly aligned in a row, a rainbow of colors and flavors.  


The tired looking man raised his head and sighed once more, “Ahh, just a little apprehensive. We don’t know what will happen. Last time you drank a Mountain Dew flavor, I sort of lost control of myself.”  


“So I won’t drink so much this time. It’ll probably be fine. Besides, it’s only temporary. Anyways, how is this gonna work?” the teenager was too excited to be properly worried about any of the possible consequences, breath quickening in anticipation. The Squip also felt strange about how comfortable Jeremy was with their little ‘relationship’ or whatever they were. He honestly did not feel the same amount of relaxation but didn’t really know why. It’s not like he was willing to admit it either.  


He resigned himself to simply exhaling and explaining, “The effects of various Mountain Dew flavors act intrinsically in the same way as alcohol does to humans. It shall take about fifteen minutes before any effects take place, and these effects will last for roughly four hours.”  


“Ahh, I was hoping I could have a quick sip then check to see what happened; I’m not going to take a sip every fifteen minutes, that’ll take too long,” the twunk sunk down in his desk chair to think, “I know! I’ll just slowly drink it over the course of fifteen minutes and observe the gradual effects. Easy!”  


The Squip was quick on trying to shoot down this idea, “Then you wouldn’t know what any of them do until it’s too late to stop it.”  


The boy brushed it off, still eager, “I’ll just have to deal with it then, hmm?” He nonchalantly grabbed a can of Whiteout. The Squip realized this was the last moment he had if he was going to voice any objections, but ended up staying silent, watching as his host took a few long gulps before setting the half-full aluminum can down to pick up another white can. _Maybe since they’re both white, they’ll have similar effects?_  


“I doubt it, Jeremy,” the supercomputer voiced, not believing that it would be so simple. Here goes, well, everything. The boy took a few tentative tastes, spacing out his intake over the course of the oncoming quarter hour, also finishing the can of White Out along with it. Before long, the twunk placed the can of White Label back on a wooden desk, trying to catch a hint of what it did by staring at the design of white ribbons and an explosion of graffiti-like art within. _Maybe the dark art exploding from the white ribbon represents the dark truth escaping white lies? Or maybe breaking free from a prison of falsehood. Or maybe-_ “Stop it. You are behaving akin to a high school poetry teacher,” the digital tic tac mocked.  


The teen swiveled his chair around to shoot back a retort; however, he was interrupted once again. This time, it was for in an entirely different manner. His Squip’s legs were crossed tightly, his dark chocolate eyes were slightly clouded, and a few strands of murky hair fell into a reddening face. The picture alone was enough to halt the sprightly teenager in his tracks, staring in awe as a warmth burned from his face, flowing to his groin. Amid the daze, the junior noticed that something was off. _What’s different? What’s… oh._ The Squip has a ribbon around his neck. Indeed, the supercomputer was suddenly aware of a blank strip of silk knotted into a bow beneath his Adam’s apple. Curious, the machine gracefully removed it, staring at the fabric in his fingers before furiously waving it back and forth, like a gymnast displaying her first ribbon performance.  


Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Uhh… what are you doing?”  


“It won’t go away,” the Squip huffed, tossing the object into the air before it defiantly landed upon an expression that seemed to say, “I’m so fucking done right now. What the fuck?” with a hint of, “End my suffering.” The amused boy snorted and then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter, grabbing his sides and trying to quiet his giggles of delight. This seemed to have some sort of a contagious effect on the Squip, causing him to grin before another rush hit him like a truck, sending him back to laying on the bed, curling up into a ball. After he regained composure, the man attempted to push himself up, but felt his pupils widen when he met resistance. Panic involuntarily seeped into his language, “Ahh! Jeremey, I can’t move my arms!” The boy quirked his brow and moved to saunter to the opposite side of the bed, inspecting the back of his tic tac.  


The teen was far more jovial in response, giggling in between words, “Your arms are tied together with what looks like,” he paused to whoop, “a white ribbon. It’s even in a cute little bow!” The Squip cast a glance over his shoulder to display his much expressed disinclination.  


This soon evolved into dread as the restrained man began to raise to voice and pitch, “I can’t control my projected image. In fact, I can’t control anything anymore!” He shut his eyes to scan through available data, writhing in crescendo of alarm as he came to grips with how vulnerable he was in this moment. He worked to soothe himself with reason. It was not like Jeremy would hurt him anyways. Besides, he should be worried more for his host than himself. If anything, Jeremy was the one who was mainly defenseless, mostly Squipless.  


Soon enough, the bound supercomputer’s clothes glitched out of existence, leaving only a white ribbon as covering, wrapping around his entire body. Snowy ends twisted into a final bow at the base of a hardening member, waiting to be undone.  


Wide, unfocused pupils gazed ahead, “Jeremy…” _Oh man. I’m the one in control here. This is new. What do I do? Gosh, he’s cute and sexy at the same time._ “As your Squip, I am obliged to guide and assist you. Also, thanks,” the Squip commented, “It all depends on what your partner desires. Usually, this will be either gentle and caring or demanding and vicious. Each person will also wish for differing levels of these.”  


“So… what do you want?” Jeremy sat in front of his Squip, blushing and nervously twiddling his thumbs.  


“I want to teach you, so I want to perform the one you have the least experience with: being cruel,” the man simpered. The seventeen-year-old breathed hard, cheeks heating up with implication. He honestly felt uncomfortable being malicious, even if his partner wanted it. Even so, he adhered to what his aid had to say. _He’s right. From what I’ve seen, most girls wish to be dominated, so I’d better learn how to do it._ “Good boy,” the Squip smiled, “Now get to it!” _Hmm, what to do first?_ All stood still for a few beats. The only indication of change was a small smile slowly transforming into a satisfied beam.  


“I suppose I should start with unwrapping my present,” the boy absolutely hummed with delight, reaching down to grab the end of the white silk with his teeth before giving a good pull. Undoing the bow, he eagerly twirled it loose before letting the unfurled ribbon drape across a bed post.  


Fully naked excluding the bindings holding his arms together, the Squip grew twenty shades redder, “You’re being too kind. C’mon, degrade me.”  


The free teen quirked his brow before continuing, “Does my slut want me to touch him?” The words felt foreign and uncomfortable on his tongue. Nevertheless, the more he spoke them, the more confidence that built inside of him.  


“Yes, good. Keep going,” the other encouraged.  


Courage welled up within him, “You’re such a filthy whore. I can see you’re just aching for my cock.”  


“Well, don’t be all bark and no bite, Jeremy,” he prodded. The junior felt a pang of guilt at hurting someone, even if it was what they desired. Regardless, he willed himself to be firm. Reluctantly, he drew his palm back and swiftly hit the man, open handed on the cheek. A few seconds of silence passed before a response was heard, slow and irritated, “Jeremy…what was that?” The boy in question flinched. _Oh jeez I did something wrong oh fuck._ “You call that a hit? This is what I want you to do,” he looked upward, desperation beginning to leak, “I want you to punch me. I want you to scratch me. I want you to leave me battered, bruised, bleeding, and filled to the brim with your hot dick as you fuck me senseless.” _Oh. OH! Fucking oh!_ “Make me scream that, got it?” he responded to those thoughts. _Fuck. I’ll get right to that._  


First things first, the teen got to stripping right away, eager to be free from the confines of his too warm clothes. Both were all too eager at his boxers hitting the floor, being flung off the covers. The Squip got the message and impatiently spread his legs, not wishing to wait until Jeremy would force them apart. He was starving for this, panting heavily and tongue lolling to the side. _I am the luckiest man alive._ Jeremy leaned down to angle himself nicely, making sure to grab onto a soft thigh with his nails down, tearing into flesh. Ready, he thrust down, slowly inching inside of the smooth, wonderfully tight walls of his computer. He sighed in pleasure as he fully sheathed himself, but that was nothing compared to how the Squip reacted.  


“Ma- master!” the bound man whined. _Master?! Me?_ “Who else? I live to serve only you, master. Please use my body to your liking,” he groaned. _Jesus Christ._  


“Of course, uhh… slave,” the inexperienced top stammered out. And in one fluid motion, he pulled all the way out before fiercely thrusting all of him back in again. Taking note of how his Squip blissfully moaned out, he decided to repeat the action again and again, keeping a brutally agile pace.  


“Yes, master! Use me! I was meant to be abused!” the curly haired man pleaded. _God, god this is so fucking good._ Jeremy was in such a state of pleasure he almost forgot to be a bit more callous. Almost. Remembering his position, he bent down to sink his teeth into the collarbone beneath him, not stopping until he tasted iron. He did not particularly enjoy the flavor. _Maybe he’ll like it more._ With that thought, the dom pressed his lips into his Squip’s, making him taste his own blood, still not letting up with the thrusts. They both moaned into the kiss, Jeremy deep and the Squip high pitched and broken. At this rate, neither of them would not last much longer. With his thrusts becoming erratic, he decided to do one more thing before he would pull out. His fingers moved up to wrap around a pale throat, choking the man beneath him. _I’m going to cum all over your pretty face as you gasp for breath._  


At the last moment, the Squip disobeyed his host, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer. Too blissed out to properly resist, the junior squeezed the computer’s neck even harder as he jerked and came inside him. The Squip could only scream in pure satisfaction and pleasure as he bucked his hips to try and take more hot seed. Eventually, Jeremy collapsed on top of him, completely spent and still inside of his Squip.  


As they lay there panting, the Squip leaned up to kiss the boy on the cheek, “Sorry for being naughty, master. I just really wanted to be a good cum doll.” The other was too exhausted to continue and simply groaned in response. “Ahh, you seem to be tired, master. Why don’t you go to sleep surrounded by my warmth?” Jeremy yawned and allowed himself to be cuddled, wrapping his arms around his Squip and snuggling into his warm body. _Mmm, alright. Night, Squip._ “Goodnight, Jeremy,” the Squip cooed, petting his host’s hair as he fell asleep, Jeremy still inside him, warmth lulling the boy to the dream world.


	4. Twink Gets Baja Blasted With Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is pretty much a whore by now who drinks Baja Blast and White Out in class for the funsies. Squip gets baked and uses his knowledge of hentai to tentacle fuck the boyo into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I was high when I wrote this, so the quality might be a bit lower than usual. Don't write smut and do drugs, kiddos.

“Jeremy, this is a retarded idea,” a man with arms at his hips complained, a frown stretched across his features.  


“Oh, you just worry too much,” the boy addressed was practically buzzing with energy and excitement, stirring up some sort of bubbly pale green liquid.  


The Squip was less than enthused, “Think about it, Jeremy. You’re mixing White Out with another flavor that you don’t even know what it does. At school!”  


“So…?” the junior sounded like he could care less.  


“So, last time I lost most of my function. What if that happens again? What if something bad happens and I am unable to assist you?” a concerned voice argued.  


The other huffed dismissively, “I think I can handle being without you for four hours.”  


Quick to counter, the Squip went on, “First of all, yeah right. Second of all, what if Baja Blast has negative effects? What if it makes me start ordering you to kill people?”  


The boy sighed, putting the bottle in his book bag and swinging heavy thing over his shoulder, “How about this, I drink a little bit at first to make sure you won’t start executing order 66? Then, I’ll down the rest.”  


The Squip rolled his eyes with annoyance and groaned, “There is no reason with a hormonal teenager, it seems. Fine.” _Yes! Finally!_ The victor pumped his fist and had a spring in his step while walking over to Brooke’s waiting car. “Oh, and never do that again. You looked like an enormous nerdy loser.”  


Eventually, Jeremy departed off to first period, Brooke giving him a goodbye peck on the cheek and running to her respective class. The slightly blushing teen slowly unscrewed the cap of a bottle. He glanced over to see his computer’s reaction, but he wasn’t there. No resistance, he took a couple sips before striding into class and taking a seat. _Time to play the waiting game, I guess._ Whatever the teacher was saying clearly did not matter to the horny youth. All he could do was speculate about what may happen. Before long, his chill pill projected himself next to his desk. Ever so slightly, he was… off. Instead of standing puffed out and leering, his shoulders and back slumped, breathing slow, everything about him was simply relaxed. _Oh, you’re back! So… what’s it do?_  


“It’s hard to say. I feel warm and relaxed and just… nice,” he sighed contentedly and sat on a desk behind him, “Yeah, I feel good. Drink all you want.” That was all the confirmation the distracted student needed, untwisting the cap and downing all of the drink in a few seconds flat. For the next fifteen minutes, Jeremy continued to ignore a psychology lecture while Squippo swung his feet and hummed while watching what his host should have. If it wasn’t for his anticipation, the junior would have fallen asleep. Right before slamming his face into the solid wooden surface, the noise of someone giggling brought him back to reality. _Wut?_ He looked over to see his Squip actually giggling like a giddy little child. _Okay, that’s weird. What’s so funny?_  


“Jeremy, I’m high. Kinda like hybrid strain of marijuana,” the Squipster held his face and smiled wide toward his host. _Oh my god. Oh my god this is great._ “Lol, Jere look at what I can do,” he stuttered out. _Did you just say “lol?” OH MY GOD WHY?!?_ Out of nowhere, everyone in the room had their clothing pixelate out of sight. Jeremy audibly squealed. Looking at girls’ legs in the hallway was bad enough for him, but this was going to make the teenager explode in more ways than one. Meanwhile, Mr. Squip Man was seriously lying on the floor, roaring with laughter. _Holy fuck stop it!_ “Don’t be a hater, Jerry, or I’ll have to dab on you,” the only clothed man in the room chuckled. Without hesitation, the blazed man dabbed so hard into a desk, it broke in half. _This is pretty great, but I need to not let everyone in class know I have a dead meme using supercomputer in my brain, so could you stop for like three seconds?_ With that, the extremely flustered student went to trying to focus on the lesson without staring at his teacher’s boobs the whole time.  


“Bitch, you can’t ignore me,” the Squip slurred angrily. Suddenly, everyone’s clothes flickered into existence. _Whew, glad that’s ov-_ His thoughts froze when something in the corner of his vision was made clear. His Squip was now the only person without clothes. It did not end there, however. Slimy, blue tentacles sprouted from his back, about two inches in diameter; skinny for a tentacle, definitely not thin at all when it came to other activities. A tentacle tied his wrists together above his head, one stroked his already leaking cock, and another was pumping in and out of his smooth, full ass. If the junior wasn’t hard already, this little scene changed that completely. He bit his lip to silence the oncoming moan. The other certainly did not follow this action, drooling and moaning passionately enough to drain out all other noise. His deep, begging eyes stared straight into Jeremy’s soul.  


“Please, Jeremy. I need you to cum,” he pleaded. _Woah! Jesus, okay._ The teen went to shoot his hand up to ask for a bathroom pass, but a tentacle shot up to wrap around his wrist and hold it behind his back. “Where do you think you’re going?” the Squip taunted, the tentacles no longer pleasuring him. “I think it’d be much more fun if I fucked you right there in your chair right in front of all your classmates,” the computer grinned and threw his head up to laugh. The restrained boy tried to move, but looking down, he noticed the slimy blue tendrils acting as ropes, effectively tying his legs and arms to the blue chair. _I should be resisting this, but… oh god yes please! Fuck me raw!_  


“Good boy,” the Squip whispered in his host’s ear as a tentacle slipped into pants before the other ones could completely remove them, already pumping back and forth at a good speed. Not satisfied with the pace, the computer simply decided to rip his boxers off after taking off the jeans, a tendril impatiently flinging them to the side. Jeremy felt the very thick slippery appendage prod his entrance. It felt almost impossibly big to the inexperienced bottom. _Please be gentle, alright?_ The chuckle he received as answer was not reassuring in the least.  


“Aww, Jeremy, everything is funny right now, sorry. Seriously, life is great. Don’t you worry your sweet little head. I’ll do you real slow,” he breathed into his host’s neck, drawing out a shiver. The tentacle slipped in, painfully steady and slow. Right as Jeremy was going to let a desperate moan escape, a tentacle rammed down his throat, not only silencing him but also throat fucking him. It tasted sweet and the aroma was musky and sedating. His eyes slid shut as he let himself be fucked at both ends quite happily. He was already close, being stimulated in so many places. The Squip sped up the tentacle in Jeremy, stretching the boy even further. _Shit, it hurts so good. Please never stop!_ He leaned down to sloppily suck and kiss his human’s neck as a tentacle moved up to play with the teen’s perky nipples. Jeremy whimpered as the wet object found his prostate, abusing it again and again once discovered. The supercomputer laughed hazily at just how adorable his host was being, desperately trying to thrust for more but unable to budge.  


Each muffled moan indicated what was coming. The dam that had built up burst open as Jeremy submissively came for his Squip, curling back any part of his body that could move. White washed over him as the class faded and all he knew was unfathomable ecstasy, wave after wave overwhelming him, making him pant for air. After a few minutes of trying to calm down all that remained was a warm, fuzzy feeling. The tentacles were still in and wrapped around him. They sluggishly extracted themselves, leaving a sticky trail on and in his satisfied frame. He met his Squip’s face and smiled gratefully in response. _Wow, that was great. You’re great. I think I’m in love._ The naked man blushed vehemently, deciding to address that last sentence later.  


“Why thank you. I do try. However, I am still blazed af so I’m just going to let you walk around like that all day,” the man snickered, his clothes glitching into existence. Strangely, the tentacles stayed in his back, one winding around his clothed arm. _What?! Why?_ “Oh, I’m just manipulating your optic nerves, you know. In reality, you’re not covered in your own cum, nude and bathed in sweet scents of pleasure. I just want to watch you all flustered for the funsies. You’re just so cute, ya know?” the Squip giggled gleefully, content with his results. The boy in question groaned in irritation and a tinge of desire. It was going to be quite the interesting day for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, how the eff do I fix the end of chapter notes?


	5. MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE at literally the worst time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bois get super drugged up and fail at sexy talk. Michael cringes from across the neighborhood and stops this shit show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um so. I haven't written in a long time. Several reasons.  
> 1\. I feel like every time I write, I get worse. Oof owie  
> 2\. Less obsessed with fandom  
> 3\. S o m e b o d y or some people in this fandom were kinda huge jerks to me. Still haven't really gotten over that but what can you do?  
> 4\. General depression  
> Anyway plz just enjoy my seriously long overdue not good at all porn k thx

“Once again, I do not agree with your ideas or even consider them remotely intelligent, but it’s not like I can stop you,” the computerized figure rolled his eyes as the smaller, lighter haired boy dumped a few different typed cans into one large mixture. Literally mixing things up a bit, three varying flavors of Dew formed together to create a concoction that neither of the two were prepared for. Code Red, X-Treme, and White Out were all casually stirred together by a much too ecstatic teen. Once finished, he held it up in the air and sang the Zelda chest opening theme before gulping down the entire thing greedily.  


“Now that… was lame. Never ever repeat that action ever again, got it?” jeered toward his host.  


“Complain all you want; I know you think I’m cute,” a smile slowly formed as the words came out.  


“Oh please, I’m just trying to help you be more chill, Jeremy. What I do or do not personally think is cute does not matter,” the other countered, crossing his arms.  


“So you admit it,” the junior smirked as if he had just called checkmate.  


“Although it does not matter, yes. You are irritatingly, infuriatingly adorable,” and with that, the floppy disk leaned down to give his human a little kiss on the cheek. Not expecting such an honest and straightforward response, the teen flushed pink and began to do what he always did best: stutter and fidget.  


“W- well you’re irr- irritatingly, in- infur- infuriatingly hot and s- sexy in ev- every way imaginable,” the shy boy stammered out, instinctually shifting his hands behind him to tap on the kitchen countertop. He swore the Squip blushed for a millisecond, but it disappeared too quickly to be sure.  


“Hey Jeremy,” the quantum technology experienced a sudden and unexpected shift. The way his eyes suddenly focused on the tile and uncharacteristic dip in his voice caught Jeremy’s attention. Everything about the Squip possessed an air of confidence. For this to be any different truly was an oddity.  


Snapped from his own nervous state at the sight of another, Jeremy quirked a brow a let out a quizzical, “Yeah?”  


“I- uhh…,” the taller man seemed to be either searching for the correct words or the courage to speak them or both. After what felt like an eternity, he appeared to give up. His lips released a self-defeated sigh before ultimately deciding to opt for physical expression instead. In an instant, the short distance between the pair was closed, replaced with one arm around the smaller boy’s waist to pull him close, as another coiled above his shoulders so that the only way to be any closer would require less clothing. Then came the kiss. It was softer and less desperate than any before. Head tilting up, Jeremy practically melted into the other’s body and lips, wrapping his own arms around his Squip. _He’s so warm. I could fall asleep in his arms right now._  


“Please refrain. I would rather you not falling face first into the hard floor and cracking your skull, thank you,” the beep boop machine broke the kiss to voice his concerns, causing his host to erupt into a momentary fit of giggles. _Pfft! How thoughtful of you._ He buried his pink face into the welcoming chest of his Squip, steadying his breathing and regaining his composure, before glancing up to meet the eyes above, murky with thought.  


“What’re you thinking about?” the teen murmured before rhythmically soothing the muscled back under him, rubbing in smooth circles.  


“You. Me. What sorts of feelings it’s possible for my system to produce,” the blush returned from a few minutes ago. Jeremy would have responded, but he was too preoccupied with marveling at how stunningly beautiful it looked. A developing fluster, dilated pupils focused on him, and lagging breaths were a few things the boy wished his computer would wear more often.  


His wish didn’t come true.  


What seemed to be an inescapable grip immediately vanished as the darker of the pair released his arms and fell to the floor with a thud. His body glitched for a few moments before deciding on slumping on the tile like a beaten sack of potatoes.  


“Squip?” the teenager tilted his head in bewilderment. Then it hit him. Literally. The smol boi squeaked in surprise as he was jumped by a less than coherent Squip. His eyes were tinted violet, glitches violently ran throughout him, and he was actually growling under his hot breath. For a few moments, Jeremy was terrified, desperately trying to get free and shake his crazed computer off. This was when something else hit him. Even though the secondhand effects of Mountain Dew were not as intense, the student was sure it was biologically impossible to be any hornier than he was at the moment. Anger pricked at the back of his skull like a dozen fiery needles. _It’s probably the Mountain Dew making me so pissed, but if you don’t ravage my body right now I’m gonna break something._ He really didn’t need to be told twice. With that thought, the CPU began ruthlessly kissing and biting his host, trying to assist him in taking off his clothes all the while. Squip bit his pale human’s side and buried his teeth into a thigh after helping rip the tight jeans from silky legs.  


A wet tongue swirled around the aching head, already dripping with precum. Using a free hand, he squeezed down the needy length with cool fingers, slightly digging nails into the skin, forcing a few more drops out, along with more than just a few gasps and impatient groans. Teasing, the ruffled man tasted the base, before switching at the last minute by plunging into the tight rim below. The teen tensed up slightly, though quickly fell to pieces, welcoming the unexpected fireworks of pleasure erupting in his lower abdomen eagerly. No time was wasted. It only took a few slow, deliberate swipes and prods from the technology until both were next to screaming at the sudden rush of orgasmic waves. The white rush drew loud, quite embarrassing noises from the human as he almost was set adrift in the haze, nearly blacking out. On the other hand, the partner below froze, unable to process such rich, endless pleasure all at once. When he finally caught back up to himself, the only expression that seemed available was to stutter in between harsh glitches. Quite some time passed before either made any indication of stirring from their puddle on the kitchen floor.  


Jeremy was content with laying on the floor in amazement all week until he caught the grunt from below, “More.”  


“What?”  


“If you foolishly believed for one second that I was done with you, you were deeply mistaken,” the Squip smiled up at his host, a devilish glint in his eye.  


“Bitch, what?” still irate and dazed from the drugs, this is all the boy can mutter out in his confused stupor. Unfortunately, there is little time to react before two hands grip his throat like a vice, cutting off any oxygen from entering and throwing his body onto the kitchen countertop. The lack of air amplifies the ragdoll’s sensations twofold, increasing not only the pleasure but also the pain as he feels the Squip roughly enters him. It’s only until his host is yet again on the verge of fading off does he release his grip, causing the teen to go into a coughing/moaning fit.  


“H- how di- id you even-”  


“Don’t worry about it, little whore. Just take it like the naughty slut you are,” the disheveled man mumbles, clearly not himself. His near raven eyes, surrounded by drunken purple, are glazed over as he continues to insult and berate his captured prey with each excruciatingly sluggish thrust. Forward and back. Forward and back. Each minute that passes causes the desperate, ireful whimpers and various shameful cries to increase in frequency and volume.  


“If you’re gonna f- u- uck me. Fuck me- e like you mean it, you stupid fucking microwa-a- ave oven!” he spat as furiously as he could, which wasn’t very threatening considering the way he gasped and steady tears spilling with every word. As soon as he verbalized it, he regretted it. The snarl from the corrupt looking man sent ice down his veins, making his spine shiver and somehow escalate his need that practically flooded the room already. The kitchen knife appearing at his throat should have sent him into a panic, but instead simply dragged a choked moan from his lungs. The sharp edge threatening his blood supply felt as if it were another tease, tickling his neck.  


“You really are a degraded slut, aren’t you? Maybe if you beg for me to cut you, I’ll thi- ink about letting you cum,” the CPU hummed.  


The teen didn’t even think on it, “Don’t be such a bitchy fuck with no bite. Cut me you piece of shit! Make me bleed. Make me cry and beg for you to stop. Please destroy me already. What are you waiting for?” rambled from a much too muddled brain. Without warning, the chilled steel lowered to a hip before slicing through delicate flesh, just deep enough to draw tiny scarlet drops of red. It stung in such a fucking brilliant way. Jeremy gladly accepted the digits at his lips, offering a taste. He made sure to suck off the metallic tang in the obscenest way possible, moaning like a good whore as his lover sped up as promised. And then it was too much. The previous orgasm multiplied the sensitivity tenfold and made the cruel pace almost unbearable. Reaching for the knife, he drove the blade into the countertop in a frenzy, screaming curses and trying to kick his Squip as he came a second time. Jeremy heard the computer shouting something, but was a bit too gone to hear it. Sweat poured as the erratic jerks of his blood stained hips died down, covered in cum. _Holy fuck._  


After forever had passed, Jeremy lazily opened his blurry eyes. Milky streaks mixed with red pooled in the center of his stomach, and he felt utterly exhausted. Muscles burned and were ready to give out, and it was so hot. _Too hot._ To top it all off, the Squip had the same ravenous countenance as if he’d never even touched Jeremy. _Go ahead. Use me._ Too dead to move, the boy easily issued his permission to be abused in any desire his partner wished. This time, he let the lust wash over all of his senses and lost himself within the mist. Just when he thought his body would simply give out, it found a way to keep going and going and going. The number of climaxes left him after about five, and all he knew was the alternation between his Squip telling him how much he loved him yet despised him. Eventually even that became a scattered mess in his mind until the only thing that existed was pure, unadulterated pleasure.  


And then he felt someone hitting him. Hard. Just hard enough to know that it wasn’t the Squip. It brought him to reality just enough to focus his hearing and vision to make out a figure. No, not just any figure. _Michael._ For whatever reason, Michael was there, slapping and screaming at his best friend, desperately attempting to snap him out of it. By this point, Jeremy was too far gone to process the gravity of the situation and opted for simple conversation as his Squip appeared blissfully unaware of the added presence in the room. Words slurred before the teen realized that maybe his tongue lolling out may not be the best for casual conversation, and tried again.  


“Hey, Michael. What is the up?” he tried for a weak smile, but really just ended up widening his mouth even further.  


“Jeremy what the fuck? Are you okay? Are you having a st- stroke? Should I call an ambulance?” the words didn’t connect in Jeremy’s brain. Honestly, he didn’t seem to understand why Michael was so upset. It was a lovely day, after all. All the student could think about was how cool his friend felt, and the way his skin was scented in lavender. _So nice. I want._  


“I’m sorry. I’m just so tired. I won’t stop you if you want to take advantage of me, Michael,” barely perceptible words forced their way through.  


“W- what? That’s it. I’m calling the-” Jeremy decided enough was enough and threw the phone on the ground, ending whatever course of action the shorter boy was about to take. “Uggh! Fine. I’m going to take you to your bed, but if you aren’t better in a few hours, I’m calling your dad. Strong arms pulled the dazed teen close, carrying him to his bed with extreme care and grace, as if the object in his arms would break at any moment. The Squip emitted a displeased grunt before following behind the two, floating tiredly. _Mmm, so nice._  


“Now get some sleep,” the freckled boy ordered once situating his player two on the navy duvet.  


“Mmmkay. Night, Michael. Love you,” was the last thing Jeremy grunted before passing out cold.  


“Love you too, Jer. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I continue this? Most likely no but maybe??? Idk really oof but please do enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how bad that was. I survive off of comments, bbys.


End file.
